


2194AD 贗人

by liyuanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 創造一個人得花上幾十億年，而魂飛魄散卻只在轉瞬之間。機器人也一樣。但人類是唯一會自相殘殺的動物。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超過十年前寫的故事，應該不可能再寫了。

**西元2204年**

灰色的雲、灰色的雨，如母親的墓碑一般灰。或許天空正代我哭泣，代一個早已遺忘如何在虛假的世界中流淚的不肖女哭泣。

我想淋雨，卻緊箝著傘柄，因為我知道，做母親的不會希望孩子受寒。身後傳來越發接近的腳步聲，一名男子從我身旁走過，將一束白玫瑰放在墓前，低頭注視著，彷彿底下躺的，是他一生的摯友。

「妳母親是名了不起的女人，陳朝曦小姐。」男人低聲說著，沒有回頭。我閉上眼睛，告訴自己不能在媽媽墳前破口大罵。真希望沉默可以使這名毀了我一生的男人閉嘴。

「妳認為人和機器人的差異是什麼？」他轉過身來問我。隔了十年，我再次見到了那張臉：依然是四十多歲的樣貌，依然令我恨之入骨……那是自上次見面以來，連續三千六百多個夜晚，我在夢中殺害無數次，又重生無數次的臉。

我垂下雨傘，任憑雨水擊打臉上扭曲的笑容。冷風令牙齒打顫，但是我的聲音卻冷過地極：「你們根本沒有心。」

＊

無論在哪一個時代，人類的慾望總是無垠的。

二十一世紀末，人工智慧開始普及，機器人無所不在，正式成為人類社會的一部分。它們為人類服務、進行人類無法親自完成的探索任務、製造耗費勞力的用具……，人類漸漸地習慣這些非生命體的存在，習慣接受這些金屬合金的服務。

2130年，第一個擁有思考能力的人型機器人k27由當時最先進的公司完成問世。接連半年，該公司生產了數千個擁有獨一無二相貌的同型機器人，高價售至各國，引起各界關注。

然而，相關消息被封鎖了，沒人知道政府是如何利用這些「人造人」。於是害怕被取代的恐懼滋長著，深入人們心中；對於身旁人們的猜忌亦開始萌芽，沒人知道其他「人」究竟是真正的生命，還是被指派來監視的贗品。沒人知道。

事情的導火線是一起命案，一台保安機器人因短路而誤擊一名婦人，緊急送醫仍宣告不治。家屬前往管理單位理論不果，持棒毆打調解人員，對方應聲倒地，一條條線路自傷口露出……。

於是人民瘋了，長久的懷疑和恐懼爆發：機器人傷害人類、機器人管理人類……那麼政府呢？統治者，捍衛人民權利的人，他們……還是人類嗎？

2132年，世界性除害行動開始。人們衝進政府管理部門，計劃消毀當中的機器人員，卻發現全部都是。接下來的幾個月，各部門一一被攻破，機器人的殘骸遍布在地，其中參雜著暗紅色的液體……他們說，那是贗品的血，卻無法解釋腐臭味從何而來。

陸陸續續的毀滅行動，引起部分人士的質疑。「政府肅清」結算，仍有四十二個機器人散布各處。2134年，屠殺反對人士的行動開始，理由是隱藏身分的人造人必會反對毀滅機器人的行動……。2149年，最後一個擔任小學教師的人型機器人為憤怒的家長所毀，「贗人」不再存在。史學家將這17年命名為「智人保衛之役（the Protection of Homo Sapiens）」，全球犧牲者達二十萬人。由於公家部門的重傷，擁有技術的人員成了新一代的領袖。機器人再度被使用，然而再也沒人提出類似k27的主張，雖然新法並未禁止，但是數間機械公司的爆炸意外早已明告世人：足以取代智人的生命與非生命體，不被允許存在。


	2. Chapter 2

**西元2194年**

我滿腔憤怒地離開拘留所詢問處，步向等候室，。資詢機器人告訴我，媽媽的檔案因為正在處理的原故而不能瀏覽，更不能未經確認就放她出來。在我對那台可恨的機器破口大罵後，保安人員便請我在等候室等待通知。

這實在沒道理。媽媽冤枉地被關了十天，當我終於收到她的假釋通知時，第一刻便衝過來了，然而他們卻叫我繼續等下去。

等候室的門上貼著一張父母牽著孩子在草地上奔跑的海報，我用力推開門，酸酸地想到要不是因為機器人，我應該也是這樣子。

等候室裡已經坐了一個人。我剛開始思考這點有多麼不正常，轉念又想起「檔案暫用」的事。

這個人，說不定和我一樣。

房間的另一端是工作人員專用出口，左右兩側全是靠牆的椅子，我挑了一個距門最近的坐下。牆上的螢幕播放著各區政府否認「科技黑死病」存在的新聞：「這實在太荒唐了！要是像這樣能一舉癱瘓全球電腦的系統真的存在，對全人類都毫無益處--包括程式的製造者。要是此系統存在，台灣地區必會盡所能地抵制……當然，前提是真有人能完成這種技術。」我們區的總統呂裕騰先生說道。

我一面假裝看著新聞，一面用眼角餘光觀察等候室的另一個人。那是一個男生，長得滿好看的，可能和我一樣是十七歲。他肯定是個怪人，因為比起電視新聞，雜誌似乎更吸引他，而我非常確定雜誌是幾百年前給原始人看的東西。

可能是注意到了我的視線，他抬起頭，衝著我一笑。我從沒見過這樣溫和、能使陌生人卸下心防的笑容，沒想到在這樣的社會中，竟然還有人能這樣笑。

「妳相信捨身取義嗎？」他問，語氣自然地彷彿是在問今天的天氣。我瞄了一眼雜誌標題：「生態失衡，人類該何去何從」，再次判定這傢伙絕對是個怪人。

捨身取義大概是孔子還是孟子說的，意思是為義捨棄私利。這種不符合人性又過於理想、對生存毫無幫助的言論學校早就不教了，因此八歲時爸爸被帶走後，我再也沒聽任何人說過。

「不相信。連活下去都是個問題時，是義與否根本是空談。」我回答，抓緊背包的帶子。他眨眨眼。

「若這麼做能拯救無數的人呢？」

「還是一樣，這是人性。」我抿嘴，想了一會，補充道：「如果要救的是家人的話，可能吧。但是老實說，一般人根本不會遇到做這種重大決定的機會。」

我不知道自己幹嘛和他說實話，畢竟我從沒見過他。然而，這是第一次，除了爸爸外有人和我討論這些。

「就人性而言，要是有許多人因此而死，決定者本身也會過不去。」他定定地望著我說。我瞬間覺得這個人有什麼地方不太對勁，好像少了什麼，又說不上來。

我撇了撇嘴，「沒想到現代還有儒家思想的粉絲。」這套舊時代的思想只會說禮，從沒考慮人活著的必需品並非只靠道德修養便能取得的。這種不切實際的思想竟然流傳了好幾世紀，真是莫名奇妙。

想要存活，只能相信自己認為對的東西。

「我相信我認為對的東西。」他平靜地說，「無論那是否真的正確。」

我盯著他看，然後慢慢揚起嘴角，伸出手。「我叫陳朝曦，你呢？」他頓了一下才握住我的手，臉上浮現之前的笑容：「歐柳禕。」

接著，等後室內側的門開了。

＊

進來的是一台機器人，似乎是通報員。歐柳禕迅速放開我的手，站了起來，好像他在等的人終於現身似的。通報員的頭緩緩轉動，眼睛閃著橘光，這是尋找目標的信號。

我期待聽到媽媽的消息，又害怕事情沒這麼簡單。我希望它永遠不要找到通報對象。然而當它的頭因鎖定對象停止轉動時，那雙變綠的燈泡眼正前方是我。

「請問您是否為陳朝曦小姐？」它問。我深吸了一口氣，回答：「是的。」機器人胸前的信號燈亮起，接下來的幾分鐘，我瞪大眼睛，聽它播放指名給我的訊息。

它說，媽媽於今早被移送至台北；它說，媽媽犯了竊取國家機密的罪；它說，媽媽的審判將於三天後召開；它說……

「司法部傳喚陳小姐出席作證。」

「出席作證？！根本沒有判決的必要！我媽和政府從來沒關係，什麼竊取機密，真是太可笑了！」我尖聲反駁。那台破銅爛鐵胸前的燈熄滅了，顯然進入了互動模式，它說：「令堂的事令人深感遺憾，然而無論您的觀點為何，言論都將於庭上作為證詞。」

「令人深感遺憾？你根本不是人！」

「您情緒化的言詞將同樣地被記錄，作為精神狀態的指標。司法人員將依此判定您是否適合出席。」機器人照本宣科道。我想告訴它我根本不在乎那場該死的判決，卻突然意識到自己可能是唯一能為媽媽說話的人。無論這件事有多麼荒唐，我都非出席不可。

「好吧，我會在三天後過去。」我咬牙，硬是擠出這句話來。歐柳禕的手顫了一下，我想起自己還不曉得他在這裡的原因。

通報機器人的信號燈又亮了。「有兩名保安機器人在門口待命，它們將保護您的人身安全，護送您至台北。」

兩個……機器人？

我的嘴脣開始顫抖，雙眼失焦。我還記得爸爸最後的笑容，他告訴我他很快就會回來，將西遊記接下來的故事講完。但我從沒聽到三藏後來取到經沒。記憶中的爸爸，夾在兩個機器人之間，永遠走出了我的世界。從此，我剩下的就只有媽媽。

我站穩身子，用最堅決的語氣說：「不用，謝謝。我想我就算死在半路上也不會造成什麼重大損失。」

「每一位公民的安全都是我們的責任。」

機器人給了我標準答案，我不懂它為什麼不乾脆直接鬆口就好？這種設定總是有的吧？總不能不顧財政損失，老是派機器人當保鑣吧？

「不用，真的不用！」我再次拒絕，聲量有點太大了。我好擔心它不接受，要是這是政府的命令……

媽媽！他們不會是要拿我逼她承認子虛烏有的罪名，作真兇的代罪羔羊吧？

大概是發現了我求救似的眼神，歐柳禕突然一步擋在我和通報員中間，雙手放在口袋裡，語調輕鬆地問：「派遣隨行人員，是怕她因單獨行動而遇上危險嗎？」機器人眼睛閃爍了一下，彷彿因困惑而眨眼。「是的，我們有責保護公民的安全。」

「那麼，若是有人自願隨行……比如說，我呢？」

歐柳禕的問題分明是對牛彈琴，然而通報員的眼睛轉成橘色，那是非常少見、接收訊息時的信號。

不曉得它收到了什麼訊息，我不自覺地瞥向那個和我同年紀的男孩，發現他正目不轉睛地看著機器人，臉上帶著一種和人論辯的神情。

我不知道那通訊息到底說了什麼，只知道機器人接下來便同意了歐柳禕的提議，由他護送我到法院。

「謝謝你答應減少隨行人員，真的。」歐柳禕自椅子下拿出一個單肩背包，在背上時對通報機器人真摯地微笑道謝。

沒想道世界上竟然有人用這種態度對待機器人，好像它們像人一樣值得被感謝。我咬住舌頭才順利阻止湧到喉頭的笑聲。


	3. Chapter 3

「我其實應付得來的，但還是感謝你的多管閒事。」

在我們直直走出拘留所後，我大約等了十分鐘，確定離那兒夠遠了，才開口道謝--雖然態度似乎不太好。

歐柳禕聳肩，繼續向前走，不知怎麼的，我緊張起來，加緊腳步跟在他身後。「是嗎？我懷疑。」他說，語調若有所思。他的懷疑是對的，我卻生起氣來，有點像被戳破謊言的惱羞成怒。

「你差不多可以回去了，反正我本來就不需要保護。再說，我連你是好人壞人都不清楚。」聽到我的話，他微微地睜大眼睛，一副很訝異我會這麼說的樣子。我翻了翻白眼。

「我很感激你的幫忙，真的很見義勇為，但你不會想說你當時真的是那麼想的吧？一般人才不會出面替人解圍，更不會蠢到把自己扯進去，頂多做做樣子，然後臨陣脫逃。」

「但是我答應他了，那名通報員。」他終於停下腳步，轉身對著我。他的眼神不像在說謊，也不像在說實話，說準確點，我在他的眼睛中什麼也沒看到。他的語調有些困惑，好像真的不懂怎麼會有人鼓勵自己違背和一台機器的約定。這讓我停頓了一下，我的肚子選擇在這時候叫。

我迅速紅了臉，感到非常尷尬，歐柳禕愣愣地看著聲源，接著突然想通似地「啊」了一聲，然後笑了。

「來，這個給妳。」他說著，從背袋拿出一顆橘子，放到我手上。我呆呆地看著那顆有著橘紅色光澤，比寶石還誘人的東西……不是營養錠，不是調味品，它不可能是真的，絕對。

歐柳禕看見我雙手捧著水果、一臉痴呆樣，於是伸手將它剝成完美的兩半。「喏，快吃吧。」

我終於回過神來，心情複雜地看著他。

「一般高中生會帶著橘子趴趴走嗎？」由其在這種天然資源匱乏的時代，這根本是不正常的行為。

他略帶笑意地往下瞥了一眼，說：「一般高中生會穿著釘鞋四處走嗎？妳腰上的傢伙也很危險，幸好拘留所的金屬探測器……」他沒把話說完，只是輕輕地皺眉，有點懊惱的樣子。我飛快地將手按在腰上：那裡綁著一支匕首，爸爸研究的樣本。

我想質問他是怎麼知道的，但他似乎沒有持續這話題的意願。我大可不必在乎他怎麼想，但還是放棄追問，將半顆橘子塞給他。

「不用了，妳比我更需要這個。」他拒絕，但是我堅持。他看著那半顆水果，然後聳肩：「關於是否要單獨行動，妳再考慮一下吧。」

「我會的。」

經過大肚山時，我看到他將橘子給了一個小孩。我還沒想出他有哪裡不對勁，不過就算老是穿著媽媽生日送我的釘鞋到處跑，我都沒他怪。

＊

歐柳禕這個人，要嘛是個離家出走的判逆期少年，要嘛是個無家可歸的可憐小孩，雖然他兩個都不像。我會這麼推測是因為他的背包裡竟然有帳篷--一種給有閒情逸致出去旅行的怪胎用的東西。

帳篷打開前大約是一元硬幣的大小，歐柳禕拔出插在上面的一小段金屬交給我，接著將剩下的部分扔出去，然後帳篷就自己搭好了。

「這個是鑰匙，我記得門上有鎖。」他指指我正準備扔掉的金屬，我敢緊握好它。

「你要把它給讓給我？」我不可置信地問，這東西肯定很貴。他想了一下，輕輕點頭：「我睡外面沒什麼問題。」

我覺得很有問題，但又不能叫他和我一起睡。我只能對他點一下頭，轉身爬進帳篷裡。

出入口的拉鍊正拉到一半，有句話飄進我耳中，是歐柳禕說的，聲調像在喃喃自語：「晴窗早覺愛朝曦，竹外秋聲……」

他沒念完那句話，因為我用力扯開帳篷的門，大聲問：「你說什麼？！」

「宋劉克莊的冬景，首聯。」他解釋，看來為我的反應感到訝異。他似乎剛在帳篷前坐定位，手裡握著一枝筆，筆尖點著膝上的一張紙，或許在寫信或畫圖。我知道自己打斷他了。

「妳的名字是這麼來的嗎？」他問，我別開視線：「嗯，對。」那是爸爸取的，朝曦，冬日的晨曦。我們家唯一會吟詩的人就是爸爸，他離開時，身後留下滿屋子的寂靜。

我慢慢地爬回帳篷內，歐柳禕輕聲道晚安，我靜靜地躺著，直視篷頂。

「你會講西遊記的故事嗎？」我自言自語般地問，不指望他回答。一片寂靜，然後是他的聲音。「會。妳想聽嗎？」

我想聽，聽我漏聽九年的故事。但我只是翻身，用埋在睡袋中的臉悶悶地說：「不用了。」

我知道我為什麼對他有好感了。雖然比起我爸，他太帥、太年輕，他的行為卻告訴我，他們一樣好心、一樣有很高的道德標準。

這種人根本無法在這個時代生存。


	4. Chapter 4

隔天早上我手拿一張地圖，站在廣播銀幕前等去找食物的歐柳禕。他昨晚畫的大概就是這個，雖然不知道是怎麼辦到的，但地圖的精準度和外面賣的完全一樣。

「我想這代表妳同意讓我跟了？」

正盯著銀幕上的新聞看時，歐柳禕出現在我身後，手裡拿著一條麵包。我接過麵包，聳聳肩。又是真正的食物，這可不是隨便敲敲人家的門就能要到的東西。「你不吃嗎？」我問，他移開視線，說他不餓。我點頭，咬了一大口麵包，氣氛頓時變得很尷尬。

「你覺得那種東西存在嗎？科技黑死病。」看著新聞不間斷的報導，它的威脅性肯定很大。歐柳禕倏地轉頭看著我，好像我會讀心術一樣。如果他正在想那件事我也不會太驚訝，畢竟最近新聞無時無刻都在提。

他沒有直接回答問題，而是望向遠方，說：「這世紀最優秀的發明家寫下了一個賦與機器人生命的程式。假設這名科學家因為被所屬公司奪去功勞而逃過屠殺，那麼科技黑死病是存在的。」

「也對，只有設計人型機器人的變態才可能做出這種事。」我邊嚼邊說，皺起眉頭。k27的創造者活下來？很荒唐，但並非不可能。那項發明曾經那麼轟動，人人都想得到作者的頭銜。如今人類的一切都仰賴電腦，癱瘓電腦系統的科技黑死病，大概只有和k27創造者擁有同等智慧和瘋狂的人寫得出來。

況且，這些話從歐柳禕口中說出來，聽起來就像真的。

「人型機器人是長久以來人類對科技的理想，那位發明家不過是將其達成罷了。」歐柳禕語調平靜，但按在銀幕上的手指尖卻泛白，畫面扭曲變色，我懷疑這是巧合。「再說，他們並沒有對人類造成傷害。」他說著，退離銀幕，畫面立刻恢復正常。

我咬咬嘴脣，「那智人保衛之役的那二十萬人呢？要不是機器人，他們根本不會死。」

「創造一個人得花上幾十億年，而魂飛魄散卻只在轉瞬之間。（喬斯坦.賈德《瑪雅》）機器人也一樣，但人類是唯一會自相殘殺的動物。」歐柳禕喃喃地說著，重新背好肩上的包包。接著，他像被水潑醒似地回神，低頭看向我手中的地圖。

「我決定在明天中午前送妳到目的地。」他突然宣佈，彷彿剛下了某種決心似的。

「為什麼？」我問，後退了一大步。他微笑。

「當然是為了將妳母親救出來。」

＊

我不認為歐柳禕是認真的，直到他當著我的面修好了一台機車。

那台機車大概廢棄很久了，孤伶伶地倒在荒郊野外，看起來跟垃圾沒兩樣。歐柳禕直直走向它時，我覺得他根本是瘋了。也許將媽媽救離那場毫無勝算的審判真的比坐以待斃強，但關待審犯人的司法本部可不是我們這樣的小角色能隨便進出的。然而，如果他有能力修好這種破銅爛鐵，也許選擇相信他不是什麼頭殼壞去的決定。

「其實我本來就計劃要找交通工具的，畢竟在三天內徒步走到北部不是人人都辦得到的事。」歐柳禕遞給我在儲物箱找到的安全帽時這麼說道。這讓我有些尷尬，因為我沒想到這點。

安全帽的味道很恐怖，我不太想知道上一個戴的人究竟是誰。「你不用戴嗎？」我問歐柳禕，他搖頭。

「只有一個，而我的責任是保護妳。」他頓了一下，接著說：「我不太可能會受傷。」

希望真的是這樣。

＊

智人保衛之役使各地喪失了許多技術人員，交通工具製造者也不例外。交通工具減少的後遺症之一便是測速照相機壞了也沒必要修，這點就對我來說沒什麼問題，因為我們開得超快的。

「歐柳禕！非騎這麼快不可嗎？！」我大叫，雖然我懷疑他根本聽不到。神奇的是，即便風馬上就帶走了我的聲音，負責駕駛的歐柳禕還是回答了，而且聲音鎮定地彷彿他不是在以近於玩命的速度*쳌*車，而是在人行道漫步。

「這輛車很舊了，恐怕撐不久。」他說。

所以我們要趁它還能用時將它發揮到極現？這樣不好吧！要是機車突然報廢，慣性定律的可怕，就算是安全帽也擋不住，何況歐柳禕什麼也沒戴。

正想開口說些什麼，他突然猛踩煞車。輪胎發出令人頭皮發麻的聲音。「臨檢。」他半轉頭解釋，我看見他的眉頭皺起，似在思考脫困的方法。

臨檢確實是個麻煩，警察會問東問西的，一旁還會跟著一台專門掃描汽機車以確認其合法性的機器人。駕駛年齡歐柳禕可以敷衍過去，但沒戴安全帽就是個問題了。再說，這機車根本就不可能合法，我懷疑同型車早在幾十年前就淘汰光了。

好吧，前途一片黑暗，我們乾脆棄車逃逸算了。總比被逮去問話，然後因測謊器的原故將劫獄救媽媽的計劃全盤托出好。

可惜警察在我開口提議前就到了。那是個青年，長相沒什麼問題，但眼神卻讓人很不舒服。他的笑容怪異，是一般人在路上看見會下意識避開的笑容。我不由得向前靠去，歐柳禕卻選擇在這時跳下車，讓我瞬間覺得很沒安全感。

「你們兩個是怎麼回事？情侶出遊？」警察一臉朝諷地走來，不懷好意地盯著我。他身後跟著幾個機器人，包括保安型和搜證型。歐柳禕側身，不著痕跡地擋到我面前，說：「我們的目的地是台北，駕駛是我。」

「沒戴安全帽的駕駛？好極了，真是太好了。」我想那個警察有些幸災樂禍，雖然不太確定。他的語氣很難判斷，大概是因為他不斷瞄我的臉以至我除了很不舒服外什麼也感覺不到。

他扯開嘴角，首次將注意力放在歐柳禕身上。「你和這小妞哪都別想去，乖乖聽話，我爽的話才放你們一馬。」他說話時噴出的口氣，我在機車上都聞得到。我不明白正與他面對面的歐柳禕怎麼受得了。「小子，你成年了嗎？有駕照嗎？」警察問。歐柳禕聳肩。

「或多或少。」他回答，一面攤開手掌，秀出方才握在裡面的東西。「這個，說不定能解開您的疑慮。」

擁有掃描功能的搜證機器人接過那塊金屬片，雙眼馬上切換成讀取資料的橘色。「此晶片之持有者為司法分部受權台中拘留所任命之隨行人員。該人員之任務為護送一陳姓少女朝曦小姐前往司法總部。」

機器人如此報備。警察挑高眉毛，「這是收訊晶片？」他問。歐柳禕聳肩。

那才不是晶片，這我很確定，因為不久前我才看見某人將它從疑似報廢的機車裡拿出來收好，而那台機車現在就停在我旁邊。

「測謊！」警察高聲宣布，搜證機器人馬上鉗住歐柳禕的手腕。我緊張地嚥了嚥口水。搜證機器人的測謊功能可是以準確聞名，歐柳禕當然不能說出要營救我媽媽的實話。那名警察似乎注意到我的神情有異，因為他在不懷好意地瞥了我一眼後，便示意我下來。

「小妹妹，別以為自己可以逃過一劫。」他咧著嘴抓住我的肩膀，我將他的手拍開，他挑高眉毛，「現在很悍嘛，等一下可別哭著求我。」搜證機器人伸出爪子，我看見歐柳禕在警察身後張開嘴，好像想說些什麼。

「你們趕路是為了執行司法分部的命令，護送陳朝曦小姐前往總部？」警察問，視線在我身上飄動。

鉗住我的測謊器應聲響起。


	5. Chapter 5

「唉呀，這裡有個不老實的人呢，是吧，『陳朝曦小姐』？」見歐柳禕的測謊器沒反應，警察於是便懷疑我的身分。

一個偽裝成司法分部指定者的騙子，欺瞞他人以在擁有保護的情況下偷溜至其他地區。這名警察為了查證這場犯罪歐柳禕是否知情，問了他一大堆問題，比如：你真的是奉司法分部的指示？這女孩真的是陳朝曦小姐？

他手腕上的機器始終保持沉默。

我不曉得他是怎麼辦到的，但是他似乎說服了自己的身體相信那是實話，使機器測不到異常反應。那個警察只好作罷，判斷我是「假陳朝曦」，而歐柳禕只是單純被我欺騙了。

「妳把真正的陳朝曦小姐弄到哪去了？」警察問。見我不答，便露出了令人不舒服的笑容：「不說是吧？沒關係，我很快就會知道。」

「……我就是。」我低聲回答，看著歐柳禕被銬在機器人身上。「還裝啊？」警察冷笑一聲，回頭對保安機器人分咐不准放走犯人。「走，進屋裡去，我們來看看妳到底是誰。」

瞥了歐柳禕一眼，我抬高下巴走向陰暗的警局，頭腦飛快地轉動。這個警察口中說著要檢察，卻將蒐證機器人留在外面。眼前這種臨檢單位僅僅是為短短幾週設立，根本不可能有什麼調查身份的器具。不對勁，得想辦法脫身才行。不知怎麼的，我覺得歐柳禕一定有能力幫我脫困，但是他現在被銬住，誰也救不了。

真的要確認身份的話，沒什麼好怕的。但事實是這樣嗎？那個警察的眼神好噁心，像飢餓的野獸。我咬緊牙關，想起自己藏好的匕首。

帶著這種東西，無論如何都不可能說服別人自己並非可疑人物。

「喂，小妞，鬼鬼祟祟地在盤算什麼啊？」警察在後方大聲問，接著壓低聲音，靠進我的耳朵，悄聲道：「只要妳乖乖聽話，我就放過你們喔？假冒身份的事，也不會向上級報告。怎樣，很划算吧？」他說著，手從我的肩膀緩緩滑向腰際……

糟了，來不及了--！

我反射動作似地抽出綁在腰上的匕首，旋身劃開警察制服，留下一道血痕。「媽的，妳這臭婊子！」對方破口大罵，撲過來勒我的脖子，我驚叫一聲，將匕首往前刺。鮮血自警察的腹部湧出，脖子上的手越勒越緊。我使勁轉動匕首，知道除非眼前的男人先倒下去，否則我會先窒息而死。

「借我一下。」平靜的聲音傳入耳中，尚未辨別出是誰，一個東西便砸向那雙勒著我的手。男人痛地大吼一聲，鬆手跪在地上。我踉蹌地退開，為看到剛才打中他的東西而倒吸了一口氣。

那是一截斷掉的機器手臂……不，不是斷掉，而是「被拆下」。那條金屬手臂在肘關節處被差開，與其說是被強行破壞，不如說像維修場為方便而暫時卸下一樣。然而最詭異的地方，是它的手腕上銬著一部分的手銬。

「妳還好嗎？」剛才的聲音問。我轉頭，看見歐柳禕揉著手腕走過來，手腕仍銬著手銬。手銬末端的鏈子在空中晃盪，我低頭看向機器手臂，確定那條鏈子應該是接在那上面才對。

「抱歉，因為事態緊急又沒有鑰匙，只好直接分開連接的部分。」他一面解釋，一面彎下身檢查因失血過多失去意識的警察腹部的傷。「暫時不會有事，但是要馬上送到醫院才行，要不然……」他說著，自對方口袋中取出通訊器。

我將通訊器搶過來，自警察皮帶上的槍套中拔出槍，抵在它的主人頭上。

然後，是血肉被擊穿的聲音。

＊

「為什麼要這麼做？！」歐柳禕用力搖著我的肩膀。他的身上濺著血，但我身上的更多。我伸手甩了他一巴掌。

「不殺他的話，他會去告密！我不能為了這個人渣賭上媽媽的性命！」我朝他大吼，眼淚自眼框湧出。「放開我！」我哽咽道，歐柳禕鬆開手，面無表情地看著我崩潰。「我也不想殺人啊，但是有什麼辦法！我又不像你那麼善良，什麼捨身取義的根本做不到，我只是想救媽媽而已……！」

我邊哭邊喊，開始語無倫次，一枝槍連著一把匕首被塞入我的懷中。「下次用它們來自保，不要再讓自己身陷危險。」歐柳禕直直地望著我，然後背過身說：「在無法挽回前，先做一點犧牲。」

四周的機器人全部像關機似地動也不動。歐柳禕用警察口袋中的鑰匙打開自己和機器人手腕上的手銬，並將機器手臂接回保安機器人身上。我雙手抱膝坐在一旁的地上看著他將屍體安置好，直到他牽著警用機車來到我面前。

「之前那台不能用了。」他平靜地說著，遞給我在臨檢單位找到的安全帽，自己也戴上一個。我們默默地騎上機車，歐柳禕發動引擎。

我回頭望向那些靜止的機器人，還有那名警察原來躺著的地方。「我還以為妳能做得比我更好。」歐柳禕平靜地說完，用力踩下油門。我深吸一口氣，知道自己一輩子也別想忘記眼前的景象。


	6. Chapter 6

趕路幾小時後，機車駛入休息站充電。牆上的銀幕播放著新聞，歐柳禕直直地盯著它，眼睛眨也不眨。我坐在旁邊的椅子上發呆，最後忍不住開口，打破幾小時以來的沉默。「為什麼不乾脆離開？」感覺到對方的視線慢慢地轉過來，正等著我說下去，我抿著嘴，試圖想出比較不挑釁的話來。然而最後衝出口的卻是：「你又沒有義務保護我。」

雖然態度不佳，但我說的是真心話。歐柳禕確實沒有跟著我的必要，就算我橫死街頭也與他無關。或許他是基於良心才這麼做的吧？但是我畢竟犯下了不可饒恕的罪過，陪在我身邊只會受到牽連。我不祈求他的原諒，只是覺得如果他想離開，那我……

「那麼妳該怎麼辦？」

「咦？」我不解地轉頭看他。彷彿注意到我的不安似的，他露出淺淺的笑容。「妳不是想救出妳母親嗎？」

不知不覺中，我似乎開始依賴歐柳禕，甚至不曾懷疑他是不是別有目的。想救出被污告竊取國家機密的媽媽……要是只有我一個人，根本辦不到，不僅如此，甚至連判決是否能幫上忙都不知道。我很清楚這點，所以無論如何都希望他能留下。

「是呀，但如果你想離開，我是不會阻止的，」我低著頭開口道，「只是……會很困擾而已。」我說的明明是真心話，歐柳禕卻笑了出來，順手拉張椅子在我旁邊坐下。

「妳知道……」他正想說什麼，牆上的銀幕卻傳來巨大的響鈴聲，那是緊急新聞的通知。休息站裡的人不約而同地轉頭看向銀幕。

彷彿感受到全國各地人民的視線似的，新聞主播握緊拳頭，高聲說：「就在剛才，中央政府確認了一週前駭客事件的真實性。」一週前？那時候媽媽剛被抓不久，因此我毫無觀看報導的心情。但是依主播的說明，我總算了解了當時的狀況--一週前，中央研究資料庫出現疑似被入侵的跡象，然而資料卻保存完好，全無瀏覽記錄。

大概是被犯人篡改了吧？政府資料庫的防盜裝置是全球系統最嚴密的程式之一，保護著各種國家、甚至世界性機密，要是被入侵了可不光是「嚴重」二字了得。這麼想著，我轉頭想問歐柳禕的看法，卻發現他已經站了起來，瞪大眼睛直直盯著銀幕。四周人群嚷嚷，而那張他原來坐的椅子，正寂靜無聲地躺在地上。

＊

不知道是不是我的錯覺，接下來的路程歐柳禕*쳌*得比之前都要快。依慣例，被告會在審判前二天移送至司法部的準備室，而在距離那兒兩百公尺時，歐柳禕踩下剎車。

「妳留在這裡吧，接下來很危險。」他一面說一面停下車，我瞇起眼睛看著他的臉，然後說：「不要。」

我看不出他是對我的答案感到訝異還是無奈，應該說，他的眼神和往常一樣什麼也沒有。「以前，爸爸曾經教過我如何觀察別人的神情，喜悅、吃驚、痛苦、悲傷……」我一字一句地說著，緩緩繞到他面前，望進他的雙眼。「但是從你眼中我什麼也看不出來。不管是替我解危的時候還是分我橘子的時候；畫地圖的時候還是處理屍體的時候……就算你笑得多溫柔，眼裡還是沒有半點笑意；再生氣，眼中也看不出怒意。要是你就這樣一去不回怎麼辦？或者你只是哪個神經病的組織派來阻撓我出席媽媽的審判的特務？我根本看不出你是不是在說謊，所以非跟過去不可。」

這些話不完全是真的。實際上我相信歐柳禕，毫無理由地相信到一種令自己不安的地步，但是我想跟去的原因很簡單--只是想親自救媽媽而已。我不擅長等待，一個人待在這裡可能會因擔心過頭而發瘋。

「但是……」歐柳禕張嘴欲勸，我揮手阻止他說下去。「我要去，非去不可，讓我去！」

「好吧。」原本做好辯論一番的心理準備，他卻答應了，出乎意料地乾脆。這點反而讓我愣住了。看見我的表情，歐柳禕閉上眼睛，緩緩地說：「但是，請讓我先進去確認安全性。」

在司法部門口站了五分鐘後，歐柳禕走了出來，告訴我守衛現在不在。雖然覺得很可疑，但是走入圍牆後發現真的是這樣。圍牆和建築之間的空地一個人也沒有，幾棵盆栽靠牆擺放，附近散落著一些園藝工具，還架著一塊遮雨用的塑膠布。這個……是為了綠化環境所以請了園丁吧？可是為什麼呢？眼前的景象似乎有哪裡不對勁。

「動作快點，輪班守衛隨時都可能來。」尚未思考出結論，歐柳禕便出聲提醒我。我低頭看向他伸出來的手，手腕上的金屬錶在日光的照射下發出刺眼的光芒。雖然時機不太對，可是……

「歐柳禕，你剛才有戴錶嗎？」聽見我的疑問，他輕輕地啊了一聲，將手垂到身側。「只是以防萬一。」說完便指了指司法大廳入口說：「那裡應該不會有守衛，但是隨時可能有人經過。得快點才行。」我點點頭，隨著他走入門中，卻忍不住握緊拳頭。

『小子，你成年了嗎？』

『或多或少。』

不知到為什麼一直想到這段對話。是錯覺嗎？剛才有種被瞞混過去的感覺……


	7. Chapter 7

一路上不管是轉彎還是直走，歐柳禕幾乎毫不猶豫，最後我終於開口提問：「你是怎麼知道準備室的位置的？還有，這樣過來竟然都沒遇到巡邏機器人什麼的，實在太奇怪了……」

「沒錯，就正常狀態而言至少應該會遇到四個左右，可是竟然一個都沒有……」話還沒說完，他便皺起眉頭，似乎在思考「異常狀況」的原因。然而令我擔心的其實是別件事：照理會碰到四個機器人？那麼要是真的遇到了怎麼辦？他難道沒想過這一點嗎？！還是他真的有把握不被逮到……？想到歐柳禕曾經很自然地拆下保安機器人的手臂當球扔，又很自然地將它裝回去，我不得不相信這一點。也許他學過關於機器人的知識吧。但這依然無法解釋他知道司法部內部路線的原因。

「喂，歐柳禕……」我剛開口，他便將手擋到我面前制止我說下去，接著做了一個保持安靜的手勢。走廊轉角處傳來說話聲，歐柳禕背貼牆，小心翼翼地窺看。那裡的光源投射在眼前的地上，顯現一個個影子，我低頭觀察了一會，判斷裡面幾乎都是保全機器人。

難道這裡藏著什麼重大機密，讓司法部寧願空著大門也要調動大批看守人員嗎？才這麼想著，一個聲音便壓過了所有的談話聲說：「據專業人員推測，駭客事件被開啟的資料有七成的機率與竊取機密的犯人以及其它各種情報有關。因此上級特意在十八種可能目標處部屬護衛，以確實逮捕犯人！」

聽見這個明顯是人類對機器人部下下的命令，我的心噗通噗通地跳。護衛多了不就代表更不易潛入嗎？虧一路上那麼順利……我不由自主地看向歐柳禕，他的表情沒有變化，卻向後退了一步。果然這種狀況很難突破吧？基於機器人三大法則的緣故，尚未完成命令，機器人是絕對不會停手的。

1942年由機器人大師艾西莫夫提出的三大法則：「1.不得傷害人類，或者坐視人類受到傷害而袖手旁觀。2.除非違背第一法則，機器人必須服從人類了命令。3.在不違被第一及第二法則的情況下，必須保護自己。」為現代各機器人公司最原始的設定。然而不同功能的機器人標準不同，在大多數機器人添進了「倫理原則」的同時，軍用以及保全機器人等卻捨棄了艾西莫夫的第一法則，並且在第二法則中增加了優先排序，也就是說當保全機器人在追捕入侵者時，就算身為人類的入侵者命令自己放過他，它也會優先執行上級「逮捕入侵者」的命令。命令的力量大到除非晶片--機器人的腦--損壞和強制關機，否則不完成絕不停手。

第一次聽到三大法則，是爸爸被帶走後的一個月，學校老師在上科學史時向工友借了清掃機器人來展示。自從其中一個同學發現了對機器人懷有恐懼而縮在桌下的我後，同儕們的嘲笑從未停止。對此老師當然是制止了，但是在通知媽媽時卻這麼說--

「妳的孩子，到底有什麼問題？」

當晚媽媽首次，也是唯一一次和我說了床邊故事。當然，不及爸爸的好聽，因為說的都是機器人法則，但是我永遠忘不了那句：「所以囉，除非是特殊情況，否則就算朝曦叫機器人把自己做成烤麵包機，它也會答應妳的喔！所以沒什麼好怕的，畢竟這是妳外公當初設定的絕對程式嘛！」說到了很少提到的外公，媽媽瞇著眼睛，溫柔地一笑：「妳外公他，是個能達成『理想』的天才喔。」

想著這些事情，我不禁歎了一口氣。這是極度錯誤的行為，因為氣還沒歎完，地上的影子便全部轉了個方向--面對這裡的方向--而那句如雷聲般驚悚的：「誰在那裡？！」開始前，歐柳禕已經抓住我的手，以驚人的速度開始奔跑。

「站住！」後方傳來一陣吼聲，一瞬間，我似乎看見了跑在我前面的人頓了一下，但下一刻他便用著比方才還要快的速度拉著我轉彎。跟不上！使盡全力奔跑卻依然跟不上！年級短跑競賽總是以第一名獲勝的我，現在有種手臂扯著全身前進，快要脫臼的感覺。「歐柳禕……！」將聲音像空氣一樣用力擠出，我張嘴試圖抗議，卻想起現在的狀況下有問題的分明是自己。

「……」歐柳禕沒說話，只是拉著我又過了一個轉角。與後方追兵的距離雖然已被拉開，前方遠處卻出現了另一批機器人。我迅速地轉頭觀望，感覺心臟快要跳出來了。走廊上的門標明著是專業研究室，除非相關人員，否則根本不可能突破層層密碼以及身份認證進入，沒錯，就連保全機器人都進不去。

我想起新聞提到駭客時歐柳禕的反應，於是轉頭對正瞇眼看著機器人前來的他說：「你能打開這扇門嗎？」

「給我三十秒。」

＊

破解政府機關的門鎖密碼，三十秒說短不短，但在這種情況下卻非常可能來不及。在前後追兵逼近的同時，歐柳禕首先做的是拆開牆上災難緊急箱的玻離，在不觸動警鈴的情況下拿出裡面的鍵盤。雖然鍵盤在一百快兩百年前便被漸漸淘汰，卻常是緊急箱裡的必備工具之一，歐柳禕將它接在門的密碼鎖上，以肉眼跟不上的速度開始打字。

「xup5126pm6，掌紋、聲紋、虹紋，還有……」他喃喃地唸著，頭也不回地問：「朝曦，妳的血型是？」

「A型。怎麼……？」尚未問完，我的手便被一把抓去架在密碼的顯示器上方，一片刀刃自前方伸了出來。一下就結束了，甚至來不及感受到痛。鮮血滴落在顯示器上，歐柳禕又輸入了幾個字，門便打開了。「確認完畢。編號31研究人員進入實驗室……」後面傳來腳步聲，歐柳禕將我一把推入實驗室，並在進去的同時，當著保全機器人的面用力甩上金屬門。

正因如此，要不是那個令我恨之入骨的男人，我不會知道關門的瞬間，已經有三分之一的追兵處於資訊混亂的當機狀態。


	8. Chapter 8

「27秒，比預訂的早三秒鐘，若非同時對保全發送干擾頻率，說不定能更早，嗯？」不帶情緒的聲線伴隨著一陣噪音在房中回蕩。房間擺著許許多多的儀器，角落停放著機器人。最令人疑惑的一點，是其中一面牆上，滿滿的都是發出刺眼光忙的燈泡。我喘了一口氣漓清思緒後，才發現剛才的噪音是掌聲。「歡迎蒞臨，陳朝曦小姐，我等妳很久了。」我目瞪口呆地看著眼前年約四十的男子，他有著一張熟悉的臉，一張前幾天才在新聞上看到的臉。

「呂裕騰總統……？」現在是什麼狀況？為什麼總統會在這裡，並知道我是誰？而且還說等我很久了……連我都不知道我們會到這裡了，他又怎麼會知道？

「剛才的保全目的並非單純要抓人吧？」歐柳禕繞過我，站到前面。經他這麼一說，我終於懂了：追趕我們的機器人，是有著牧羊犬般的功用，逐步將羊群逼上應走的路。但是，為什麼呢？

困惑的當兒，總統攤開手道：「事實上安排它們的目的同時包括了捉人和誘導，雖然主要用意是抓人，但失敗了也能讓你們自投羅網。」看見歐柳禕緩緩地將我向後推，他瞇起眼睛，彈了一個響指。「當然了，陳小姐在找的東西也在這裡。」一面牆瞬間透明起來，像實驗室的觀察玻璃般隔絕另一個房間。

「媽媽……？」隔壁床上躺的，正是不省人事的媽媽。他們對她做了什麼？她不是應該在準備室嗎？為什要帶她來這裡？他們……究竟要我做什麼？

「科技黑死病，陳小姐應該聽過吧？」聽見總統的提問，我用力抿著嘴。這個能癱瘓所有電腦系統的程式，我當然聽說過，但是……「這和媽媽有什麼關係？」

「比起和妳母親，它和妳本人的關係更大些。」這句話尾音未落，我就聽見歐柳禕倒抽一口氣。對此，呂裕騰總統只是瞥了一眼，然後搖頭。「顯然這小子告訴過妳了……有嗎？」

「沒有。」歐柳禕回達的速度快到讓人覺得他是無法控制自己不去回應。科技黑死病，相關的話題的確沒有提過多少……應該說，雖然提過但沒有確切回答。我想起當初歐柳禕那模稜兩可的答案、媽媽的床邊故事、總統在新聞中的發言，然後挨了一拳似地退後一步。

「不會吧……」我喃喃地唸著，死盯著歐柳禕，希望他能搖頭否認。「科技黑死病和K27是同一個科學家創造的，那個科學家……」

「就是妳的外公喔。」總統將我的話接了下去，瞥了歐柳禕一眼，伸出食指在空氣中畫圈：「果然還是說了，只是沒有明確回答罷了。大概是像：『如果人型機器人的創造者活著，就會寫下這種破壞程式』之類的答案吧。所以才敢光明正大地回答沒有說對吧，因為的確不算有說出去。」

眼前兩人的行逕證實我的推論是對的。我一直以為外公只是一個機器人研究者，費了幾十年的功夫寫出三大法則的程式。但實際上在K27前，所有的機器人除了基本功能外，並無以人類為優先的其他特殊限制。真正開始使用三大法則程式的是製造K27的公司，也就是外公隸屬的地方。

「陳小姐的外公李承先生是個對科學近乎狂熱的人，光是出於興趣便設計出了無數的機器人程式。這對一般人已經算是多產型的天才了，但是那個人想挑戰不可能。」總統撇撇嘴，語氣彷彿在談論一個孩子氣的朋友：「一旦某件事被人貼上了不可能的標簽，他便會著手挑戰，甚至到了走火入魔的地步。」首先是百年來沒人能完成的三大法則，再來是人型機器人K27，最後……「李承先生花了將近五十年完成了主宰全球電腦的程式--混沌之鑰，也就是俗稱的科技黑死病。」

外公是在我小的時候過世的，那之後不久爸爸就消失了，媽媽也帶著我搬走了。外公確實和我提過混沌之鑰：「解開全世界所有屏障的鑰匙」他是這麼說的，還有、還有……

「不可能的！」我抱著頭尖叫，阻止自己再想下去：「這麼久以前的事，你怎麼可能……！」假設這一切都是真的，外公著手創造破壞程式也是將近七十年前的事了！戰爭開始之後的外公帶著年紀尚小的媽媽過著居無定所的日子，怎麼可能認識眼前這個騙子，讓他知道這些事呢！除非、除非是在智人保衛之役開始前，但這麼一來，呂裕騰總統不可能只有四十多歲……

「我知道的可不只這些。李承先生在K27後的人造人設計圖我也有備分，看妳對機器人那麼不信任，想要讓能夠開起混沌之鑰的妳，出於自願地過來，需要的只是……」總統似笑非笑地說著，掃了歐柳禕一眼，厲聲道：「跪下！」

我驚愕地看著一路走過來的同伴咬牙瞪視，然後彷彿被人壓住肩膀般地雙膝著地。兩台機器人分別鉗住他的手臂。

總統將視線轉移到我身上，見我腦袋混亂的樣子：「妳該不會以為，自己能順利到達這裡，都只是偶然吧？」接著，他的臉彷彿戴上面具般地失去了所有神情，看也不看歐柳禕就開口：「你把門口的守衛處裡掉了？」我以為他在開玩笑，但是歐柳禕睜大眼睛的神情和之前聽見駭客報導時一模一樣。

腦海中浮現司法部前的那塊空地，那兒散落著園藝工具和一塊塑膠布……我捂住嘴，防止自己吐出來：那塊塑膠布下露出一隻軍靴鞋尖。原來這就是我當初覺得不對勁的地方！那麼歐柳禕……

「讓我告訴妳一個密祕，陳小姐，等會說不定對妳有用喔？」總統說著，按下牆上的一個按鈕，一個屏幕自天花板垂下，上面閃著數以百計的燈泡。「每一個我製造的機器人都有一個狀態燈，燈熄時代表的意思很簡單……」他左手指向一個燈泡，右手自口袋掏出一把手槍。「那就是『死亡』。」

尚未來得及反應，子彈已經朝歐柳禕左手手腕打去。一串金屬落地的聲音，他手上的手錶被擊落，然後在接連兩槍中被打得粉碎。「當然，機器人守衛也不例外。」總統將手槍收回上衣口袋，並放下指著燈泡的手。

那兒的燈在手錶被打碎的瞬間熄了。我腦海一次次地閃過空地的景象，那雙軍靴怎麼看都是人類穿的，總統卻說守衛是機器人，加上機器人學中唯一會使用「死亡」一詞的時機……我緊閉雙眼，漸漸理出一個重點：人型機器人--擁有外公設計圖的呂裕騰總統製造出了新一批的人型機器人！

「死亡？你在說什麼？機器人什麼的從來沒有活過啊！」彷彿在辯解似的，我握緊拳頭大吼。當然是這樣！不過是長得像人罷了，雖然和其它機器人不同，一但關機就再也無法開起，是會死亡的機器，但一樣是一堆破銅爛鐵，根本沒什麼好顧慮的！就算塑膠布下的真的是守衛機器人，那麼歐柳禕只不過是排除障礙物而已！

「似乎是無法接受有人為了自己殺人呢，不過妳放心，這邊這名年輕人只是將晶片取出來而已。」總統說著，瞇起眼睛看著歐柳禕：「將晶片放在手錶裡……這麼做，是因為不想殺人，還是怕狀態燈熄滅引起注意？」

「……」歐柳禕抿著脣，惡狠狠地瞪視好久，最後開口時卻不是回答問題。「人類太過依賴電腦了，若是使所有存在的電腦停擺，呂裕騰先生也不會有好處的。」

「所以你才干擾我下給其他人的命令，自動接下護送陳小姐的任務。」總統就事論事般地攤開手：「只要『讓她消失』，就沒人有能力起動混沌之鑰了。」

「讓我消失……？」我重複道，腦袋一片空白地望向歐柳禕，他別開視線。

「我原來是想依據妳的答案決定是否殺妳。」他平靜地回答，語調毫無起伏。我想起他問我的第一個問題以及我的回答，然後知道照原來的計劃，我早該死了。「以一人的性命換取全人類，當時的我覺得很合理。」

因為知道總統會以媽媽為人質，所以來詢問我捨身取義的意願，但是我卻做了最糟的回答。『如果要救的是家人，可能吧。』我無論如何都不可能為了別人犧牲自己或媽媽，因此想要阻止科技黑死病被起動後將造成的悲劇，殺了我是最好的選擇。

「可是他下不了手。」總統冷冷地開口：「不管是機器人或人類，他相信所有生命都是珍貴的，所以即使狠下心，也無法將陳小姐及全人類的性命放在天秤上衡量。」

「任一方都不符本性時，只好想出第三種解決方法--將有能力起動混沌之鑰的人帶出我的掌控。」

＊

領著我去救媽媽的原因竟然是科技黑死病？就因為這麼做不用犧牲任何人，所以……！

「可惜現在只能靠自己囉，陳小姐。這傢伙在被我逮到的瞬間就沒用了。」總統朝歐柳禕的方向點了個頭。「很厲害啊，用下令的是機器人為理由，說服自己不聽命令；以保護妳，一個人類，為前提，拆解守衛機器人、放出干擾電波……大概就連進入這個房間也是，『為了避免更大的傷害』所以讓陳小姐的手被割開，流出過關需要的血液。這樣的自我欺騙行為，簡直和『人類』沒兩樣啊……」

「……啊？」我試圖開口，卻只能擠出一個破碎單音。再聽下去我的理性一定會崩壞，可是對方完全沒有住口的憐憫心。「有命令他過嗎？不對他的服從感到意外嗎，陳小姐？」

大叫『放開我！』時，馬上鬆開的那雙手。以及任性說『讓我去！』時，那句乾脆的『好吧。』

我快無法呼吸了。

「才沒那種事呢，我根本沒有命令他！」

「逃避現實嗎？典型的人類反應呢。」總統似笑非笑地對歐柳禕說，毆柳禕像斷頭台前的罪犯般閉上雙眼。


End file.
